Takin' It to the Streets (The Doobie Brothers album)
}} | rev2 = Rolling Stone | rev2Score = (favorable) | rev3 = The Village Voice | rev3score = C+ }} Takin' It to the Streets is the sixth studio album by American rock band The Doobie Brothers. The album was released on March 19, 1976, by Warner Bros. Records. It was the first to feature Michael McDonald on lead vocals. Background By late 1974, touring was beginning to take its toll on the band, especially leader Tom Johnston. Things became worse during touring in support of Stampede when he was diagnosed with stomach ulcers. His condition worsened and several shows had to be canceled. With Johnston forced to reduce his involvement with the band, the other members considered just calling it quits but while in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, member Jeff Baxter suggested calling up friend and fellow Steely Dan graduate Michael McDonald who at the time was between gigs and living in a garage apartment. McDonald was reluctant at first, feeling he was not what they wanted, according to him, "...they were looking for someone who could play Hammond B-3 organ and a lot of keyboards, and I was just a songwriter/piano hacker. But more than anything, I think they were looking for a singer to fill Tommy's shoes." He agreed to join them and met them at the Le Pavillon Hotel in New Orleans where they moved on to a warehouse to rehearse for the next two days. Expecting to be finished once touring was completed, McDonald was surprised when the band invited him to the studio to work on their next album. Recording With Johnston on the sidelines, the band was not sure how to proceed or if even making an album without him would work. "I knew the record company was panicked about any change in the band." McDonald admitted. "They were leery about getting a new guy. I was thrilled to have had the gig, but I wasn't expecting all that much." With encouragement from producer Ted Templeman, the band began poring over the songs they had available. They knew they needed more so McDonald brought in his own demos. Templeman told them, according to Patrick Simmons, "You've got a real diamond in the rough here that you can make into something if you want to go ahead." They decided to record his songs knowing it would take them in a completely different direction. While Johnston was absent for most of the sessions, he contributed one song - "Turn It Loose" - as well as back-up vocals and duet vocals with Simmons on "Wheels of Fortune". "I hadn't quit the band", he later stated. "I just wasn't physically able to do it. I needed to get off the road and get away from that whole scene for a while." Track listing Personnel The Doobie Brothers *Tom Johnston – guitar, lead vocals on "Turn It Loose" and vocals on "Wheels of Fortune" *Patrick Simmons – guitar, vocals *Jeff "Skunk" Baxter – guitar, steel guitar *Michael McDonald – keyboards, vocals *Tiran Porter – bass, vocals, lead vocal on "For Someone Special" *John Hartman – drums *Keith Knudsen – drums, vocals Additional personnel *The Memphis Horns **Wayne Jackson – trumpet **Andrew Love – tenor saxophone **James Mitchell – baritone saxophone **Lewis Collins – tenor saxophone **Jack Hale – trombone *Bobby LaKind – congas *Richie Hayward – drums (with Little John) on "Wheels Of Fortune" *Novi Novog – viola on "Losin' End" *Jesse Butler – organ on "Takin' It To The Streets" *Maria Muldaur – cameo vocal appearance on "Rio" *Ted Templeman – percussion Production *Producer – Ted Templeman *Production Coordination – Beth Naranjo *Engineer – Donn Landee *Art Direction – Ed Thacker *Photography – Dan Fong *Management – Bruce Cohn Chart positions Album Singles References Category:1976 albums Category:The Doobie Brothers albums Category:Albums produced by Ted Templeman Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums recorded at Sunset Sound Recorders